The Ecosian Incursions
The canyon pass into Hjornsheim has never yielded many visitors, save for perhaps a stray mountain clansman or a stone ettin venturing south. This changed during the mid Second Era. The term "Ecosian" is used somewhat loosely, as the Ecosians were simply the ones leading the attacks. There were many different peoples involved in them however. The First Incursion The first incursion by the Ecosians was a poorly coordinated attack, done in waves due to the more mobile men of the invading army getting there before the rest. Much attrition was also had during the march, as the mountain pass was infested with tribes of orcs, goblins, and mountain men, as well as various monstrosities such as the stone ettin and cave trolls. Regardless, during the mid Second Era, they arrived at their destination, the mountain pass known as Hroth's Pass, where they happened upon Hjornsheim. They did not attack immediately, but they set up an encampment a good road or so away from the village of Haraldsholm, just outside the pass. After a few days of freezing and starving, the desert men grew restless and demanded their commander allow them to attack. And so he did, but when they sallied out to attack, the Kharang horsemen got there long before the rest, and the Otomani Janissary before the heavy Ecosian Mameluke cavalry. Due to this unorganized approach, the invasion happened in waves, which was part of why it failed so miserably. The Kharang got there first during the evening, and only managed to kill two dozen villagers before they were slaughtered by the garrison. Afterwards, defenses were set up around a watch tower that was in ruins long before the invaders. Next came the Otomani during the night, whom were a bit more successful with their expert archers and decent spear infantry, but when the garrison managed to form a formidable shield wall, there wasn't much hope for them. Finally came the Mamelukes, whom had to set up camp and wait until morning as it was too late to attack. The Rollonians were already expecting more invaders that morning, but were few in number at this point, whittled down by the last two waves. But then, Vorunheim refugees arrived at Hjornsheim, forced out of their home by the second Aelo-Burslander invasion. With this, Hjornsheim's forces were now bolstered, and the reinforced garrison was able to defend against the one hundred and twenty or so heavily armored Mameluke riders. Note; There was another smaller invasion after this one comprised of about two hundred men who lagged behind the rest, whom mainly served in the plot to further distract western Rollo from the establishment of New Burlandy. The Second Incursion, and the establishment of Lamim The second incursion was never recorded in history with great detail, all that was written was that it occurred during the third Aelo-Burslander invasion. It was said that their army consisted of a great and large stampede of Ecosian Mamelukes among other devastating warriors. Category:Events Category:History Category:Invasions